


I Feel Awful

by bambam1a



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Ashton, Sickfic, idk what to tag, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Ashton gets sick and Luke is there to take care of him.<br/>Ashton being stubborn he insists that he is fine to play their show the next day. But maybe he should've listened to his bandmates. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Awful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of their twitcams and I don't actually know what this even is. I'm not sure if I like this at all :D 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is FICTION and I do not own 5SOS! This has never happened!

“Where's Ashton?” Calum asked and looked towards the kitchen area in the house.  
“Make yo' damn coffee”, Calum said when he noticed what Ashton was doing.  
“I think Ashton's actually dying...” Michael joked and Ashton rolled his eyes. He did feel like he was dying.  
They were currently doing a twitcam, Michael, Calum and Luke sitting on the couch while Ashton in the kitchen. He was feeling bad, feverish and nauseous. His head was hurting way too much and it hurt to swallow.  
“Ashton come heree!” Luke whined and looked at his boyfriend. Ashton didn't answer, just kept pouring the coffee in his mug. He had a towel hanging on his head, which Michael had teased him about a moment ago. 

“I feel awful”, Ashton said as he sat next to Michael on the couch. He sipped his coffee and grimaced because it tasted horrible and it hurt. He coughed on his hand before taking another sip.  
“Would you rather have one huge eye or five small eyes?” Michael read from his phone and Calum started laughing.  
“I'd rather have five eyes, I'd see more”, Ashton said and looked at his friends.  
“Yeah, but the one eye is big”, Michael argued. Ashton didn't bother to argue with Michael so he continued sipping his awful coffee. Michael kept asking questions and Ashton started to talk more. At one point he even went to change the music in the background, but kind of regretted it because standing up made him feel dizzy.  
“Would you rather change gender every time you sneeze, or have magnetic nipples?” Michael read and Luke snorted.  
“Change gender, definitely. How cool would that be?” Calum laughed. Ashton was singing along the song and walking back to the couch. Luke and Calum kept discussing about the gender change while Michael just scrolled on his phone.  
Ashton felt his stomach churn when he sat back down and froze for a moment. He waited the bad feeling to go away and then leaned his elbows on his knees.  
“I feel sick”, he pouted and the others turned to look at him.  
“Come here”, Luke said and stretched his hands forward. Ashton happily got up and walked on Luke's lap. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist and kissed his shoulder.  
“Guys, seriously. We're doing a twitcam”, Michael whined.  
“And I'm feeling terrible.”  
“You've said that like hundred times”, Michael rolled his eyes and Calum let out a laugh.  
“Yeah, because it's true”, Ashton pouted and leaned head on Luke's shoulder. 

A few more questions later Ashton felt his stomach churn again and this time he was sure he was gonna throw up. He jumped up and ran to the toilet.  
Luke, Calum and Michael all looked after Ashton and Luke then stood up.  
“Ash?” he called and left the other two with the twitcam. Ashton was violently throwing up as Luke entered the bathroom.  
“Babe..” Luke said softly and sat on the edge of the bathtub. When Ashton had finished he rested his head on the toilet and sighed. Luke stood up and flushed the toilet, he then helped Ashton to get up and held him while he brushed his teeth.  
“I'm gonna take some painkillers”, Ashton mumbled as they walked back in the living room.  
“They're all asking what happened”, Calum said as Luke sat back on the couch.  
“Everything's alright, Ashton's just a bit sick”, Luke answered. Ashton was walking towards them but froze in the middle of the room. Michael, Luke and Calum were staring at the screen, or their phones so they didn't notice that Ashton started to sway lightly and rubbed his eyes. They only raised their heads when they heard a loud thud.  
“Holy shit!” Calum screeched and they all jumped up. Luke was the first one to run to Ashton, who was now passed out on the floor.  
“Ashton?” Luke said and tapped his cheek. No response.  
“He's burning”, Michael said as he felt Ashton's forehead.  
“I'm taking him to bed, you can continue with that”, Luke said and waved his hand towards the laptop. 

–----------------------------------------------

Luke placed Ashton on their bed and pulled the cover over him. He then went to take a cloth and wet it with cold water. He placed it on Ashton's forehead and stroked his cheek. Luke went to shut the blinds tightly and turned off the light. It was not completely black, but dark enough.  
“Luke...?” Ashton suddenly whispered weakly. Luke sat on the bed and took Ashton's hand.  
“Just sleep babe”, Luke said and saw Ashton nod before he shut his eyes again. After Ashton had fallen asleep Luke stood up and quietly left the room.  
“How's he?” Calum asked.  
“He's sleeping”, Luke answered and went to the kitchen. He knew Ashton had to eat the next time he woke up so Luke started to make some soup. He actually had to google “ _what is the best to eat while being sick_ ” and soup apparently was good.  
Michael and Calum were still doing the twitcam and the fans were asking where Luke and Ashton were. 

Luke placed the soup and tea mug on the nightstand. He then took the wet cloth off because it was warm now, he went to get a bucket of cold water and wet the cloth again. He placed it on Ashton's forehead and then climbed next to his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Ashton's hair and smiled sadly. They had a show tomorrow and honestly Luke didn't know what they should do. If Ashton was sick tomorrow he definitely couldn't perform. Luke pressed a kiss on Ashton's cheek.  
“Luke?” Ashton whispered after a while.  
“Huh? Are you feeling any better?” Luke asked.  
“Yeah, a lot better. My head isn't hurting as much and I don't feel nauseous”, Ashton said and leaned more on Luke.  
“You shouldn't be here, I don't want you to get sick too”, Ashton mumbled and kissed Luke's shoulder.  
“I was sick last week and I'm pretty sure I won't get it again”, Luke smiled and attempted to kiss Ashton's lips, but he turned his head away.  
“Okay, but no kisses”, Ashton said.  
“Heeey”, Luke whined.  
“Oh, I made you some soup. I don't know if it's any good though”, Luke laughed and reached for the bowl from the table.  
“And some tea too”, Luke smiled.  
“Thanks, I love you”, Ashton said and pushed himself on a sitting position. He let the cloth fall on the floor and took the tea mug. He sipped it and let out a small whimper when it hurt his throat.  
“Feed me”, he pouted and Luke chuckled.  
“Of course.”  
Ashton giggled as Luke fed him like a little child. His giggled turned into a coughs after a while and Luke frowned. 

–----------------------------------------------

“What do we do tomorrow?” Calum asked. He, Michael and Luke were sitting on the couch. It was 11pm and Ashton was sleeping again.  
“If he's that sick he can't perform”, Michael said and placed his phone on the table.  
“If he is sick, he won't perform”, Luke corrected and Michael rolled his eyes.  
“We can't just postpone the concert because it's _tomorrow_ , almost today”, Calum sighed.  
“We have to call Greg and ask him what to do.. I'm sure he will work things out”, Michael said. Luke leaned his hands on his knees and rubbed his face.  
“The only thing he can do is get us a drummer, for just tomorrow... Ashton won't like that though”, Luke said and let out a deep breath.  
“I can drum tomorrow”, Ashton stated as he walked in the room. They all snapped their heads towards him, none of them had heard Ashton coming.  
“But babe...” Luke started and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist.  
“You are sick and you really can't”, he continued and Ashton shook his head, which he regretted.  
“I'll be better tomorrow and I will perform”, Ashton said and looked Luke straight in the eye. Luke let out a sigh before Calum and Michael spoke.  
“I agree with Luke though”, Calum said.  
“Me too.” 

When Ashton woke up the next morning he couldn't say he was feeling very good. His head was hurting so much, gladly his throat felt fine though. His muscles felt so tired, like when they feel all heavy when you have fever.  
Luke was not beside him but Ashton could hear him talking in the living room. Ashton sighed heavily. They had a show today and he was definitely gonna be part of it.  
He took his phone and checked the time, 1:30PM.  
“What?!” he yelped and shot up. He ended up falling back because he was so dizzy. Soon the door opened and Calum peeked in.  
“What happened?” he asked and walked in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ashton.  
“It's half two, why the fuck did you not wake me up?” Ashton grumbled.  
“You are sick Ash, you need sleep”, Calum sighed.  
“But I need to be ready for the show”, Ashton argued and sat up. He tried not to show Calum how dizzy and weak he was feeling.  
“Luke is on the phone with Greg, we're gonna get someone to play the drums today”, Calum said.  
“What?! NO! I am going to play the drums”, Ashton exclaimed and stood up. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, sweatpants and the red t-shirt.  
Ashton walked in the living room, Calum following him. Luke was standing in the middle of the room with phone on his ear and Michael was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Ashton slowly walked in front of Luke. Luke smiled and hugged Ashton as he was listening what Greg was saying.  
“Okay, do you think you can get someone?” Luke asked and Ashton shook his head furiously. It made him wanna throw up though so he stopped quickly. He snatched the phone from Luke.  
“Greg?”  
“Ashton?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up and I feel fine and I can perform today”, Ashton spoke and Luke was shaking his head.  
“You sure? Luke said you were feeling pretty bad yesterday. We can get someone to drum today so you can rest.”  
“I'm feeling good now, I can come to the show”, Ashton said.

–----------------------------------------------

No matter how hard Luke, Michael and Calum tried to get Ashton stay in the house, he didn't. He insisted that he was fine, he even forced himself to eat good breakfast and managed to keep it down. Luke of course had felt his forehead and it was warm. But Ashton convinced him that he didn't feel feverish at all.  
While having the soundcheck Ashton could not notice how the boys kept looking at him all the time. He had started to feel very bad when he had finally gotten behind the drum kit and started drumming. It made his head hurt and he felt like he didn't have the strength to bang the drums.  
For the boys he tried to look fine. He knew he had succeeded when none of them said anything to him about it. 

“Are you sure you feel fine?” Luke asked. It was only half an hour until their actual show.  
“I am fine Luke, don't worry”, Ashton smiled. Luke pressed a kiss on Ashton's cheek and Ashton leaned against Luke. He was already drinking his second Red Bull, he needed to get some energy.  
“Of course I worry...” Luke mumbled to Ashton's hair.  
After twenty minutes Michael and Calum found Luke and Ashton cuddling on the couch. Ashton had finished his Red Bull and honestly, now he was feeling like he could throw up. But he kept it inside.  
“We have ten minutes, you ready?” Calum asked. Luke and Ashton stood up and they all started to get ready for the show. Ashton went to get his drumsticks while Michael and Luke took their guitars and Calum his bass. 

The show went well, better than Ashton had expected. He had not messed up, thrown up, fainted or anything. The adrenaline made all the pain go away and he was glad. Ashton noticed all the glances Luke shot to him and just smiled back. Towards the end of the show Ashton started to feel a bit faint. When the show ended he stumbled to the other boys to say bye to the crowd. Luke held his waist tightly, and maybe he kissed his cheek to make the crowd scream more. Ashton left the staged first, Calum following him and the other two soon after too.  
The crew backstage were smiling to them as they walked towards their dressing room. Ashton was sure he wouldn't make it that far. He was suddenly feeling more than exhausted and black spots started dancing in his vision. 

Luke watched helplessly as his boyfriends crumpled on the floor. He was far behind from Calum and only made it to Ashton when Calum was already kneeling beside him.  
“Idiot..” Luke mumbled when he picked Ashton up.  
“He shouldn't have performed”, Michael said and shook his head. Luke agreed, and so did Calum. But Ashton was stubborn and had wanted to be part of the show. Their stylist had seen Ashton fainting and told Michael that she was going to get a medic. 

When hours later Ashton woke up he was in hospital. It was over midnight and the room was pitch black. He could hear snores in the room so he knew that the other boys were there too. He was still exhausted so he didn't fight when he started to fall asleep again.  
When he woke up the second time it was morning. Michael, Luke and Calum were all up and on their phones. They had all changed clothes, Ashton had the horrible hospital gown on.  
“Hi..” he spoke and coughed because his throat was dry. Luke's head shot up and he handed Ashton a glass of water.  
“Hi, how are you feeling?”  
“Good.. Very good actually. What are they giving me?” Ashton spoke after he had drank the water. Luke shrugged, he hadn't really listened to the doctors when they had arrived in the middle of the night.  
“I shouldn't have performed...” Ashton said and heard Michael snort.  
“Of course you shouldn't have, but you wanted.”  
“This is all your own fault”, Calum said but Ashton could hear the worry in his voice. He rolled his eyes and took Luke's hand.  
“You're all idiots.. At least I didn't miss the concert”, he smirked.  
“Yeah, but you gave us all a heart attack”, Luke said and kissed Ashton's hand.  
“When do I get out of here? And what even happened yesterday?”  
“You can leave today... Your fever was dangerously high when we arrived, but it's all right now. They checked you a moment ago. But you have to be on bed rest for a few days”, Calum spoke.  
“You'll take care of me?” Ashton asked with childish voice and pouted to Luke.  
“Of course I will”, Luke laughed and kissed Ashton's cheek.  
“I'm so sick of these cheek kisses already, but I really don't want you to get sick”, Ashton whined. Calum and Michael laughed and Luke just let out a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos. :) xx


End file.
